2112: The Birth of Doraemon
April 3, 1995 October 20, 2004 |Writer = Fujiko F. Fujio |Director = Kometani Yoshitomo |Music = Miyazaki Shinji |Producer = Shin-Ei Animation Shogakukan TV Asahi }}2112: The Birth of Doraemon (2112年 ドラえもん誕生) is a prequel ''Doraemon'' short film to the series about the life of Doraemon from birth, before coming to Nobita. The prequel shows the life of Doraemon before traveling to the 20th century: When he was made with partial malfunctions, how he lost his ears, and when he met the Nobi family and decides to return to the past to help Nobita. The original movie was made in order to understand the initial setup of the Doraemon manga series and 1979 / 2005 anime series and how it all began for Nobita. This work incidentally is also a piece that appeared last back in the second generation hyperspace Time Machine, being a favorite for many years (or in relation to time made in the diary Genesis Simultaneous in the screening of second generation 3 CGI has been used). Plot November 1969, Shōwa 44. Manga artist, Fujiko F. Fujio, and his team are rushing for a new manga project that will be launched the following month, which involves a main character coming out of a desk drawer. Unable to think of anything, Fujiko returns to his own room, and imagines how great it would be if there would be a time machine at that moment. Fast-forward to September 3, 2112. At the Matsushiba Robot Factory, cat-shaped robots are mass-produced at that time. During the manufacturing process, two terrorists are escaping from Time Patrol through a time warp, which caused an electrical power surge at the Robot Factory, and as the robot cats are being assembled, one of them, named Doraemon, was zapped by an electrical surge, causing him to fall into the industrial garbage disposal. Noramyako, a female robot dancer cat, saves him from the disposal furnace. Doraemon returns to Robot School, training to become the best robot cat to serve people. However, due to his manufacturing defect caused by the electrical surge, he had problems in all of his classes. After a meeting with Principal Teraodai, principal of the Robot School, Doraemon was sent to a training class made for special robots. Here, Doraemon met the robot cat Noramyako again. Two of his classmates, Jaibee and Kenta, try to snatch Doraemon's pocket, but Noramyako saves him again. Over time, Doraemon became friends with other robots in class, which included Jaibee, Kenta, and other Doraemon-type robots (the Doraemons). On the graduation day, all the robots have to give their presentations, including Doraemon. Because Doraemon is not good at tests, and the accident made many of his features malfunctioned, his presentation is not successful. At the final moment, he was directly selected by Sewashi, a baby. Sewashi's parents, who are initially disapproving as their son pushed the button accidentally, allows Doraemon to stay, since Sewashi likes him so much. As Sewashi grows up, he and Doraemon became best friends. One day, Sewashi is making a small clay figure of Doraemon, and orders a robot mouse to fix the ears of the Doraemon sculpture, to make them look more like the ones in a 3-D picture of Doraemon. Misunderstanding Sewashi's request, the mouse damages the ears of the real Doraemon, who is taking a nap, and cause him to have a fear of mice. Sewashi sends him to the hospital, where the doctor robots accidentally amputate Doraemon's ears. Noramyako visits Doraemon, and sees Doraemon without ears, which makes her laugh. Pondering over the loss of his ears, Doraemon sits on top of a sculpture at a beach, and tries to cheer himself up by drinking a cheer-up potion. He drank the sorrow potion instead, causing him to weep uncontrollably. A few days later, Doraemon's sister, Dorami, who had just graduated from Robot School, finds Doraemon, who had decolorized to blue and coarsened his voice from all the crying. She tells him Sewashi was missing while looking for him. To find Sewashi, Doraemon again called for the cheer-up potion but accidentally used the speed-up potion, causing him to move very quickly and uncontrollably. The Time Patrol continue to give chase to the two terrorists from earlier, who take Sewashi hostage at the river bank. Doraemon appears on the scene and flies in the air, jamming the exhaust pipe of the terrorists' spaceship with his head, causing the spaceship to crash and the terrorists to be caught. Sewashi is saved, but Doraemon loses his pocket during the rescue. When Dorami and Noramyako find Sewashi and Doraemon, Noramyako apologizes to Doraemon for laughing at him earlier and comments on how she liked his new look and voice. On Christmas, Sewashi gives Doraemon the clay figure that he was making, this time with no ears and painted blue to match Doraemon's new look. As Doraemon, Sewashi, Dorami, Noramyako, and other robots celebrate Christmas together, Principal Teraodai (dressed as Santa) arrives with a new pocket as a Christmas present and brought with him new robots called Mini-Dora, based on Doraemon. Years later, Sewashi sends Doraemon back in time on his time machine, to improve the life of Sewashi's great-great-grandfather, Nobi Nobita. Fujiko is awakened by Doraemon's "sudden appearance" from the drawer the next morning. He finds a roly-poly toy left on the floor of his room, which resembles that of Doraemon. Inspired, he proceeds to draw a story of a cat-shaped robot with a fourth-dimensional pocket that pulls gadget out of it who travels back in time to help a confused schoolboy, setting the events of the manga in motion. Cast *Nobuyo Oyama as Doraemon *Chisa Yokoyama as Yellow Doraemon *Keiko Yokozawa as Dorami *Yuko Yamakuchi as Noramyako *Minoru Yada as Fujiko F. Fujio *Ichiro Nagai as Principal Teraodai *Kazuya Tatekabe as Jaibee *Kaneta Kimotsuki as Department shank *Nishihara Kumiko as Dora Wang *Ryouichi Tanaka as Mr. Robot *Chisa Yokoyama as Dora The Kid *Mie Suzuki as Doranikofu (now Tadashi Yuu Ryuuiti Hitoshi) *Seki Tomokazu as Moderator *Nishihara Kumiko as Moderator *Yoshiko Ohta as Sewashi *Chikao Ohtsuka as Dorumanstein *Masashi Hirose as Black Mask Gadgets used *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Pass Loop *Small Light (the batteries die and Doraemon throws it away.) *Singing Birds Buns *Birds Tense Relief *Liquid Sorrow (mistaken with Liquid Courage by Doraemon.) *Lightning Speed (mistaken with Liquid Courage by Doraemon again.) *Seed Celebration *Time Machine Gallery Video Doraemon 2112- Birth of Doraemon (Special Movie) ENG SUB|In Japanese with English subtitles Trivia *This is one of the short films that neither Nobita, Shizuka, Gian, nor Suneo makes an appearance until its credits as it happened before Doraemon knows any of them. *The two terrorists of whom the Time Patrol were chasing, were the Dinosaur Hunters (Black Mask and Dorumanstein), the main antagonists of movie ''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur'' and it's remake. *This short film were translated in several languages and released in Hebrew and Spain Spanish. *This was the anime premiere of The Doraemons. References #2112: The Birth of Doraemon ja:映画2112年ドラえもん誕生 zh-tw:2112哆啦A夢的誕生 Category:Short films